Sure
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: With Rory and Tristan as a couple, here are Paris' thoughts and a strange twist............


Sure  
  
  
A/N: I know that this would never happen on the show, but this is a story from Paris' point of view to Tristan  
and Rory's relationship, because they are b/f and g/f in my story! Anything in parenthesis are my thoughts.  
P.S I don't think Rory is stupid, ugly, and anything else that I wrote. But these are things that Paris probably  
thinks so please don't flame me because I call her these things! Rory's my fave character! And I hate Paris  
but I thought a fic about Paris should be up, so here it is:  
  
  
"What's up, Rory?" asked Tristan to his girlfriend, Rory, my enemy. She came here and stole my  
rank, my position, my life, and Tristan. She knew that I had a wild crush on him, yet she takes him anyway.  
Rory answers." Nothing much Tri, what about you?" I practically gag at the nickname. Tri? I zone out of their  
probably boring conversation and listen to the buzzing and clanging of the heater in the library and do my  
English Lit homework. I can't help but listen some more.  
"So, what are you doing Friday?" I hear Tristan ask Rory.  
"Nothing, what do you have in mind?" she answers.  
"How about a moonlight stroll, some pizza and that movie Charteuse?" he asks.   
"Charteuse?" she repeats and also pronounces it wrong, which shows how stupid she is since  
he already said it perfectly for her, since he is perfect. Why did he have to do this to me and ask her out?  
She's not even pretty. I decided I can't resist to correct her so I do.  
"Its pronounced Charteuse." I said." Stress the t."  
"Paris, butt out." said Rory.  
"Yeah Paris, what's your problem?" asked Tristan.  
"What a jerk." I hear Rory whisper to Tristan and he nods. Tears come to my eyes. A jerk? Me?  
I guess I am to Rory. But I'm not like that? Can't I show Tristan? Why does he treat Rory like a goddess when  
the real goddess was here all along. I would treat him a whole lot better than she does. I would make him so   
happy. But he doesn't want that, he wants Rory. And if she hadn't shown up, he would have asked me out. At  
least I think he would have.  
Doesn't matter now, because she did show up and she did ruin any chance I had with him. If only  
I didn't envy her for something I didn't have and she had complete control over. It would make my life so much  
easier. God, can't I stop my misery? I need to talk to Tristan, I decide. It will be hard, but its got to be done. He has to   
know how I feel about him. He has to.  
I chose a bad time to talk to Tristan. As I walked onto the scene, Rory, in her little clean Chilton uniform(Paris  
is wearing the same thing) was kissing Tristan. I never thought I would say this: but I would give anything to be Rory right now.  
She looked so happy and so did Tristan and I know all my hope is lost. Forever. Well, maybe I'm overexaggerating, but what  
else am I supposed to do? Tristan'd just laugh at me. Rory would listen, but that doesn't mean she won't repeat it all to those  
so-called best friends of mine.  
  
History was getting boring and besides, I couldn't stand watching Rory and Tristan blow kisses at each other, so  
I asked to go to the bathroom. I also noticed that Rory asked too. We eyed each other and got up to go into the ladies' room.  
Walking as fast as I could, I heard Rory's shoes moving faster too, trying to catch up with me. She's gonna try to talk to me, I think.  
Pushing open the bathroom door, I sigh with disgust. Sitting down on the seat in the spacious bathroom, she enters a few seconds  
later.   
"Paris, we've got to talk." she demands.  
"Duh." I say, stupidly, trying to mock her, but I couldn't think of anything better to say.  
"Listen, I'm getting bad feelings from you about Tristan and my relationship." she says.  
"Duh." I say again, feeling very angry with myself.  
Rory looks really annoyed and ready to leave. She asks carefully, "Are you jealous of us?"  
I'm trying to answer this the right way. "Maybe." Once again, a stupid answer.  
That did it. "I'm sick and tired of you taking out your problems on me. I want you to stop, swallow your  
pride and be sensible and do things good for you once in a while. If you have a problem with me and Tristan, deal with  
it!" she says, running out.  
I'm so stunned. But what would she have done anyway? Would she have broken up with him just so I wouldn't  
be miserable anymore? I don't think so. But I don't think I would ever accept Rory Gilmore's help again.  
  
I guess Rory told Tristan about this. I don't care. I'm over him. Completely and totally. I guess thats why  
I was so surprised when Tristan came up to me and asked me out.   
"Sure." was my delighted answer. I'm in love with him!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Epilogue  
  
"So you broke up with him?" asked Dean.  
"Yeah, I just think Paris deserves him more than I do." Rory answered.  
"Then can I ask you a question?" he asked carefully.  
"Yes."  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Sure." 


End file.
